Jatuh di Konser
by DragonTreasure
Summary: Summary di dalam cerita dan saya nggak i fic pertama saya jadi maklum...


**Summary:Sakura dan Ino sangat terkenal di memiliki band bernama "PERSEGI".Mereka mengikuti konser "Penghargaan Garam"(Maksa T.T)yang diikuti oleh semua band ,bagaimana jika ada kesalahan saat mereka konser?Terinspirasi dari Chester Bennington(Linkin Park)yang jatuh saat konser live.  
**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**WARNING:OOC,gajeness,garingness(maybe?),pendek banget,bablas angine(?),etc.  
**

**Pairing:Sakura dan Ino,etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vergil:Oya,aku ganti nama ah!Callsign,Ra!**

**#TIT**

**Ra:Maaf kalau ceritanya hancur banget!**

**Reader:Dari dulu dia kalo bikin cerita udah ancur...  
**

**Ra:Itu pujian?Ya aku anggap fic pertama saya!Maaf jika ada kesalahan!**

**DLDR and RnR**

**DragonTreasure:Find it and I'll give you a reward**

* * *

Setelah selesai memberi tanda tangan kepada para fans-nya,Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling seperti biasa,mereka menggunakan jubah hitam-merah agar nggak ketahuan.

"Sakura,lihat ini!"kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura agar Ino-nya fokus ke mahluk(?) yang dimaksud jadi tak melihat apa yang dia tarik dari Sakura.

"I-jangan!"teriak ,Sakura itu kan kayak Kyuubi Kurama yang lebih ganas dari Kyuubi Kurama(?)jadi dia teriaknya kenceng banget sampai kayu-kayu di sekitarnya pada rapuh semua.*ditabok*

"AHH!SAKURA!"teriak para fans lalu mengerubungi baek-baek aja kan dia masih pake jubah.

"Hehe,masalahnya ini jubah Heli Kopter!(?)Jadi cuma Sakura doang yang bisa liat gue!Khukhukuhu...!"Ino tertawa kejam sambil menunjukkan kukunya yang belum dipotong ma dibersihkan selama 1 bulan.*dicakar*

Setelah 1 jam,akhirnya Sakura bisa berdiri masih tertawa bejad sambil nunjukin kuku-kukunya seperti nenek taring semua lagi.(Ino:apa katamu?!*nampar Ra*)Wuidih,jahatnya...T^T.

Lalu mereka baca poster nggak mood nyeritain apaan isinya yang penting ada acara "Penghargaan Garam" dan hadiahnya sangat menarik dan Persegi a.k.a PERempuan SEngsara yang GIla. (Ino+Sakura:Enak aja!*gebukin author*)

Ra lagi nggak mood nyeritain mereka waktu langsung aja waktu konsernya!(Ino:Inilah nasib orang yang internetnya cuma bertahan sampai jam 9 pagi)Tapi yang penting aku bisa yang bikin kalian terkenal siapa?(Ino:Pak Kishimoto!Kalau terkenal karena kau aku cuma dikerubingi fans doang!)Ya udah,kapan-kapan masuk jurang deh.(Ino:FTW?!O.O).

Saat intro musik,Ino berdiri di depan panggung,sedangkan Sakura naik tangga panggung agar tempatnya lebih entah mengapa,kepeleset atau sengaja lompat(?),Sakura jatuh ke panggung bagian keadaan muke duluan.

Karena Sakura adalah Kyuubi Kurama yang lebih ganas dari Kyuubi Kurama(?)*ditabok*,dia berteriak kuencenngg banget(plus pake MC lagi),bablas angine(?),sampai-sampai goa Akatsuki yang jaraknya jauh dari Konoha kita lihat...ng...Ya!Konan!Konan yang ada disana!

#Konan

Konan ketindasbatu jumbobambo(?),tapi yang ketindas bukan badannya,tapi mukenya nempel(bahkan tenggelam)ke akhirnya dia kena tumor otak.

#Warning Suddenly

Siapa yang baca bagian Konan kena tumor otak,waktu tidur akan dibungkus dengan kertas!Ra saja dibungkus saat menulis kata "Tumor Otak"!Hati-hati!

#Normal

Semua penonton bahkan Ino tertawa hanya menahan malu,lalu pemilik konser,Naruto (Ino:FTW?!) datang sambil membawa gentong tahu buat apaan itu,kita liat aja.

"Selamat,kamu memenangkan Penghargaan Garam!"katanya sambil membuka gentong lalu menaburkan kristal-kristal garam ke lain tertawa sampai kejer-kejer semua termasuk Narutonya.

'_Tau gini tadi nggak bakalan dapet penghargaan,tapi ternyata beneran garam...'_

THE END

**(Song:Papercut/Linkin Park)**

**Ra:Papercut itu lagu waktu dimana Chester intro,Mike ke depan panggung sendangkan Chester naik ke tangga,lalu entah kenapa Chester bisa jatoh dari panggung,pokoknya dia nyanyi selama 3 menit lebih dengan pergelangan tangan yang PATAH setelah insiden tadi**

**Sakura:Kenapa aku yang sengsara?Apa salahku padamu?**

**Ino:Nggak ada,paling-paling Ra cuma pengen iseng aja**

**Ra:Yap!Review!Mohon jangan berikan yang jelek-jelek!Saya masih NEWBIE!Sampai berjumpa di fic berikutnya!**

**DragonTreasure:The Treasure is a white roses that blooming**


End file.
